dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo vs Wolverine
Piccolo vs Wolverine is The Sayain Jedi's fifty-second DBX! Description MARVEL VS DRAGON BALL! SEASON 4 EPISODE 4! Which Healing badass from teams that protect the world will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Wolverine is seen walking through the forest looking for The Incredible Hulk so he could kill him for Weapon X, Suddenly Logan saw Piccolo standing opposite to him with his back turned. Since Piccolo was green Logan thought he was the Hulk as he then jumped towards the Namekian! Piccolo turned his head to see Logan charging at him only to be slashed in the chest sending him flying backwards, Piccolo skidded across the ground only to enter his battle stance. Here we go! Piccolo was the first to attack as he fired a Ki blast at the Weapon X experiment, Logan blocked the blast with his claws only to be kicked in the back launching him. Piccolo flew at Wolverine and then began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks to Logan's face and chest, The Alien then done a downward two handed slam to Wolverine's stomach causing him to crash to the ground. Piccolo then fired a large beam at Logan sending him flying backwards, The Mutant regained his composure as he slashed at the flying Piccolo's chest stunning him. Logan stabbed the Alien in the chest with both hands before pulling him into the air, Logan then began headbutting the Alien. Since Wolverine has an Adamantium skull Piccolo's head to start bleeding, Logan then tossed the Namekian onto the ground and then jumped at him. Piccolo regained his composure as he dodged the slash as he then punched Logan in the head, Piccolo then began punching the Mutant in the face at such amazing speeds causing him to start bleeding. Piccolo then pulled Wolverine towards him and then kneed the man in the stomach, The Alien then created ten clones that surrounded Logan. The clones then cracked their knuckles before dog piling on Logan. Wolverine escaped from the beating and then slashed at one of the clones neck slashing it's head right off, Logan then began slashing at the Clones causing green limbs to fly into the air. Piccolo flew behind Wolverine only to be stabbed in the stomach, Wolverine attempted another stab only to have Piccolo's hands on his face stopping him. "MASENKO HA!" Piccolo shouted blasting a beam at Wolverine, Logan skidded across the ground only to see Piccolo firing Eye lasers at him. Wolverine blocked the blast and ran at Piccolo, Jr attempted to blow Wolverine away with the Destructive Wave. Logan jumped over the blast and slashed at Piccolo's back making the Alien making him shout in pain! Piccolo put his head down and then fired an Eye laser at Logan's foot making the Mutant jump backwards in pain, Piccolo then began throwing a flurry of punches,kicks and headbutts which stunned Wolverine. The final attack sent Wolverine flying. Piccolo put two fingers at his forehead charging his Special Beam Cannon, Wolverine lunged at Piccolo and slashed at Piccolo's arm cutting it clean off. Logan then slashed again slicing Piccolo's other arm off spraying blood from stump and making him stop charging the attack! Wolverine then slashed at Piccolo's stomach causing guts to come out of the wound, Logan then slashed at Piccolo's neck. These weapons on Logan's hand cut through his adversary's body, killing him instantly as his head rolled from his shoulders. Logan then walked away only to realize that's not the Hulk! Conclusion And the winner is: The Wolverine! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights